Hungry are the Damned: One Piece Style
by Emma Iveli
Summary: The Straw Hats are abuancuyted by Aliens. But do the aleins have utleroer goals? Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version! Please R&R


A/N: My Annual One Piece/ Simpsons Treehouse of Horror Fic... and it might be the last, I ran out of good ideas for this one... I'm sorry, but if you have ideas I might be able to continue after all, so please tell me. Anyways, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Simpsons... if I did... I'd come up with something lever but I can't think of anything...

Luffy: Really?

Emma: I've been under going a creator breakdown all year! Okay! It makes sense...

Hungry are the Damned: One Piece Style

By Emma Iveli

The Straw Hats decided for once to have a barbecue for dinner. Luffy was setting up the barbeque and Luffy sprayed a ton of lighter fluid so that when it started there was a huge fireball.

Sanji kicked Luffy away form the barbecue.

Meanwhile Usopp was watching the sky when suddenly a flying saucer showed up.

They all stared in shock however Luffy wasn't paying attention as Sanji gave him a burger early.

"What are you all looking at?" asked Luffy.

That was when he finally noticed the UFO.

"Oh…" said Luffy.

The UFO began to beam them up one by one, but had trouble when it was go to Franky thank to the fact he was a cyborg and probably heavier than most people.

"Seriously?" asked Franky.

The UFO sent out another beam at him and only then was it able to pull him up. And it flew away,

They found themselves in a strange orange energy chamber of some kind. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all banged against the walls.

That was when strange one-eyed octopus like aliens came into the room.

"Calm down humans we mean you no harm." Said one of them.

"I'm Kang and this is Kudos." Said the other.

"Wait you can speak English?" asked Robin.

"No actually we're speaking Rigelain which is identical your langue." Said Kang.

"What are the chances of that?" asked Nami.

Robin shrugged.

"What do you want with us?" asked Luffy.

"We're taking you to Rigel 7, planet of infinite delights." Said Kodos.

"Dinner Time!" said third alien showed up with plates of food.

The energy container disappeared as Luffy was excited.

"Oh right food!" said Luffy happily.

They all stared at Luffy.

"Of course he wanted to eat." Sighed Zoro.

"I guess we just wait and see what they really want…" sighed Nami.

They saw the spread and were surprised.

"This is quite the spread." Said Sanji looking at the food.

"I put all my effort into it." Said the alien.

"Whoa! You have a great voice." Said Luffy, he took out a piece of paper and wrote some things, "Can you say these?"

The unnamed Alien took the piece of the paper, cleared his throat.

"No, I am your father. Everything the light touches is our kingdom. This is CNN." Read the alien.

Luffy laughed.

"hat was funny! Uh… what your name?" asked Luffy.

"To pronounce it correctly I would have to pull out your tongue." Said the alien.

"Ew…" said Luffy.

As they ate and Sanji compared notes with the unnamed alien. Half of the crew was suspicious, though it did make sense after all… they were abducted by aliens.

And so after dinner the aliens began to show them around the spaceship.

"Behold, we have Thousands of Television channels from through out the galaxy." Said Kodos.

"What's television?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah… you don't have television on your planet." Said Kang.

"We also have an electronic version of table tennis." Said Kodos.

They all stared at the version of pong.

"That's impressive." Said Nami.

"But it doesn't feel like it for some reason… I don't know why." Said Luffy.

"I know right!" said Usopp, "It just feels like it just that advanced…" said Usopp.

That was when the unnamed alien showed up with more food.

"Dinner Time." Said Kodos.

"By the way why haven't we seen you eat?" asked Nami somewhat suspiciously.

"We oh, we're saving ourselves for a feast when we get to Rigel 7." Said Kodos.

"Oh a feats?" asked Luffy, "Will we be invited?"

"Oh you will be the guests of honor." Said Kang.

"Oh and speaking of you eating." Said Luffy, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"No Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"We're about to eat!" yelled Usopp.

"Can you ask it when we're not around." Said Sanji.

But it was to no avail.

"Do you poop?" asked Luffy.

The crew all groaned.

"Why yes we…" said Kodos.

"No! NO! Don't answer it!" yelled Nami.

The rest of the crew just face palmed wondering why Luffy had to ask it now of all times.

And so they're strange journey continued with the aliens weighing them for some reason.

Nami and Zoro were exploring the ship.

" what are we looking for?" asked Zoro.

"Proof they're up to something." Said Nami.

They got to the doorway where they heard the unnamed alien cooking something.

"These should gives those humans the perfect taste." Said the unnamed alien.

Once the alien was out of the room, Nami and Zoro noticed the cookbook, which said "How to cook humans."

Both of them looked at the book and then grabbed it.

They found the rest of the crew eating spaghetti.

"Stop eating!" yelled Nami.

"We found this book!" said Zoro.

Nami held it up and it they all saw the title.

They all gasped in shock.

Luffy said something that sounded like "How coupled they do that?" but his mouth was full.

That was when Kang appeared behind them.

"Is something wrong humans? You're not eating." Said Kang.

Luffy said something to Kang.

"What?" he asked.

"He said something about you trying to eat us." Translated Sanji making Luffy nod.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kang.

"We found this book." Said Nami.

Kang saw it.

"Oh it's just a little dusty." Said Kang.

He opened a hatch on his helmet and blew away the dust.

It now read "How to cook for humans."

"Wait… it's still dusty." Said Nami.

She blew away more dust. It now "How to cook forty humans."

"Wait… there's still more dust." Said Kang.

He blew away the rest.

"how to cook for forty humans"

"Wait you though…" said Kang.

"They thought we were going to eat them." Said Kodos.

"You were trying to make us eat all the time." Said Chopper.

"We were merely providing you with a feast…" said Kodos.

"And frankly you made fat pigs of yourself." Said Kang.

"I salved over a hot stove for you." Said the unnamed alien who began to cry.

"Way to go you made Serak the Preparer cry." Said Kang.

"His name is Serak?" asked Luffy.

"Why did he lie about the fact we can't pronounce his name?" asked Nami.

"Also why were you weighing us?" asked Robin., "Then there's the fact you're using a cook book for forty humans."

There was an awkward silence.

Yeah, there was a bit of confusion there.

"Huh… that is suspicious behaviors…" said Kang.

"Don't look at me…" said Kodos, "Other than Serak's dramatic behaves sometimes…"

"I'm not dramatic." Said Serak, who started crying even more.

The other two aliens rolled their eyes.

"Also if we did want to eat you why would abduct the cyborg and the skeleton ever thing about that?" asked Kodos.

The Straw Hats realized that one and just shrugged it off.

"You know it's better just to take us back." Said Nami.

"Yeah, this is getting awkward and confusing." Said Franky.

The aliens brought them back to the Thousand Sunny.

"If we had made it Rigel 7, you would have experienced emotions a 100 times more powerful than happiness and a thousands times more powerful than love." Said Kang.

"Eh… we would have gotten bored." Said Luffy with a shrug.

"What?" asked Kang.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Said Franky.

"Getting whatever you want all the time does sound boring." Said Franky.

"Plus we wouldn't be able to archive our dreams." Said Robin.

They all nodded in agreement at Robin's reaction.

"you humans are strange." Said Kodos.

"You just noticed?" asked Nami.

"I guess we should really stop rubbing it in." said Kang.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

And so Kang and Kodos went back into their ship and flew away.

"Well that was interesting." said Luffy.

"I'm going to see if anyone stole our treasure while we were gone." Said Nami.

Everyone shrugged and decided to see if the ship needed any fixing and clean up while they were gone.

The End…

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it! Happy Halloween!


End file.
